The Long Way Back
by Darion of the Abyss
Summary: Whilst helping the Satan City Police Force, Videl gets injured and loses her memories from the last two years. Gohan blames himself for not being able to rescue her in time, he now believes it to be better if he wasn't a huge part of Videl's life but will that choice ruin them or strengthen them both. The question is; Will Videl regain her memories?


Hey Guys! Orion of the Abyss here with another story. For all of you who read I Live for the Past, it is still ongoing but I just felt like writing this one out before it interfered with the other FF. This is based upon a FF on the site which only lasted 10 chapters and then just stopped, no explanation or whatever. But because it was such a good read for those 10 chapters I decided to write my own one. So here's hoping it lasts longer than 10. Also this is after Videl finds out who Saiyaman is but before the WMAT and somehow Erasa and Sharpener have found out Gohan is Saiyaman.

The Long Way Back

Chapter 1

Videl POV

I woke up with a fright, my sheets all over the place and I had bolted upright. I guess I was still getting used to being nearly 18. I should recap, my name is Videl Satan, daughter of the man who saved the World from Cell, the last thing I remembered before waking up in hospital was falling asleep at home during summer, then things start to get weird.

Apparently the summer I fell asleep was two years ago and I had been helping the police force when the building started collapsing around me, they found me the next day, and I guess I should be thankful that I was still here in one piece apart from the amnesia. My doctor, Dr. Akita says that I could well start remembering all the lost memories within the next six months maybe longer, he says the damage shouldn't be permanent but to prepare for it just in case.

Now back to the present, three days later. I had been surrounded by three four people in all that time. My Dad, thankfully, hadn't left my side since I regained consciousness, he was starting to sound so much like he used to before Cell, the worried father who had recently lost his wife. He was always making sure that I got what I needed when I asked for it, just like any parent would, except my dad literally had the power to make the staff do as he asked, because he is the city's idol.

The other two people were Erasa and Sharpener, both of them were relieved I was awake again and they kept me company when my Dad was busy with the press. They had told me how the last couple of years had been fun for all of us. I guess they were trying to jump start my memories, but it only made me more confused, like listening to a commentary that was three minutes behind the sport.

One thing did surprise me though, apparently last year Sharpener finally took the hint that I didn't like him in a romantic way and somehow he and Erasa were dating. Although the way they looked at me when telling me this irked me, as if they wanted to tell me all of it but couldn't, as if they had been asked not to. Maybe I was just misinterpreting it, after all I had been reverted to the mind-set of a 15/16 year old.

They had over the last day and a half told me about how everyone was worried about how I was doing. That really surprised me, I expected at least a few people would be happy I was gone. Especially Angela, she seemed to have something against me ever since I started at OSH, as if it was my fault I had my father's fame. Grudgingly I accepted the fact that even the school bimbo was worried about my wellbeing.

Gohan POV

It had already been 2 months since the incident, since my failure, again. I sighed, I seemed to be that a lot lately. I gazed around the masses of people gathered outside school.

'_Let The Games Begin_' I thought to myself wondering what to make of myself when she came back. Sharpener had told me about the amnesia and promised regular updates on how she was when he could. I had realised that not only had the blond come round to liking me as a person but had become someone I could trust as well as just having friendship with them. They were like my non-related dysfunctional family, Sharpie was the overbearing supposed womaniser, Erasa was our gossip queen, she knew who was doing what, or sometimes who, and never regretted informing us all of the stuff she knew.

I had had the mind-set during the first month of waiting for her to wake up to just say goodbye and leave, but that wouldn't help Videl if she suddenly regained her memories, it wouldn't help my friends either, I had already asked too much of them. Deciding that I needed to take a step away and re-evaluate my relationship with Videl, hopefully not ruining anything important either.

She deserved better, someone who could take her out and wouldn't feel like there was always someone behind the next corner with a weapon, or someone who didn't nearly crush her hand whilst walking around the city. Sad thing is that it probably wouldn't be me.

At the end of the day if she remembers she'll be pissed I went away but if she doesn't everything will carry on as normal. Internally I probably wanted her to get her memories back but my logical brain was saying if you stay you'll only get her and yourself more pain.

I stood up stretched out and walked into the school building. Yeah, '_Let The Games Begin!'_

Videl POV

My first day back after my 'incident' and to be perfectly honest I was scared shitless, what topics did I have? Other such thoughts invaded my mind but I quickly quelled them as some of them were exceedingly silly. But here I was in front of the same dulled orange building, with the same stupid logo and the same stupid classrooms etc. and if it wasn't for Erasa and Sharpener I would have probably stayed at home and found a way to relearn the things I had sadly lost in the accident.

I paused for a second Erasa was looking back at me as she took a few more steps, but I had my eyes locked on one person, someone who seemed so familiar but so unknown to me, and for the first time since my little 'crush' on the Delivery Boy I blushed, not a full on blush but my cheeks were visibly tinted. Erasa was grinning at me now and I didn't get why, so I shook my head and walked to her.

"Erasa? Who's that guy, the one with the spiky hair?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant, fingers crossed it was working.

"Oh," Erasa seemed slightly unhappy, as if I should have remembered him maybe, "That's Gohan, he was, I mean is one of our friends, but he seemed to take your accident worse than most, you were really good friends." She said, still looking slightly dejected that I hadn't suddenly remembered him but I guess she expected my mind to just pop back to normal when I looked at him, as if my mind was a balloon and this guy, Gohan was a pin.

By the time Erasa had finished we were going down a corridor and I saw after glancing around that people had stopped and stared at me for what seemed like an eternity, but then as if a switch was flipped they all began cheering and clapping. They whistled and shouted out my name, much like they did my father's at one of his parades he did sometimes, it was overwhelming that so many people, many who I didn't talk to at all, or at least before, were cheering for me as if I had come back from the dead, maybe that's what they had thought.

Erasa grabbed my arm in a surprisingly tight grip and dragged/helped me through the crowding hallway towards what I assumed to be our classroom.

Gohan POV

I glanced up from my novel when I heard the clapping and cheering, I guess this was it.

"Hey Sharp?" I asked my friend, "Do you mind moving up one and letting me sit there, I'm sure Erasa and…" I paused, a lump in my throat at even the thought of her name. But Sharpener got the message, he knew I wasn't comfortable with the situation and that I wanted to ease my way back into Videl's life, not just be there as it was.

Just as we had finished the new seating arrangement the door opened up and Erasa and what appeared to be my Angel walked in, but I knew it wasn't all of her, just a façade to wade off questions, she still had a long way to go before she was whole again. Those perfect sapphire eyes had somehow become lacklustre, the once radiant shine vanished, maybe this was Dende showing me something, I didn't know. All I knew was that it hurt, seeing her look around with a lost look etched upon her face, one that I had once feared, then grew to like and much more. I would talk to Piccolo after school, maybe he would have some sort of mental routine for me to help with the raging emotions inside. Then after that I would go to Bulma's and brutally wear myself out with help from Vegeta, I'm sure the older Saiyan wouldn't mind helping me with that, if anything he would relish it.

"Hey, Gohan is it?" I heard her ask. I must have zoned out because she was now at the end of the aisle where I used to sit, before it all, before the Ghosts started an all-out attack on police officers around Satan City.

"Yeah, hi, I hope that we can become friends again, until your memories return at least." I smiled at her and for the first time today it was a sincere smile at that.

I heard Mr Stone walk into the room and then the room slowly descended into silence.

"Alright student settle down! Yes we all know Videl is back but please… SHUT UP!" I flinched at the last part, even from the second row to the back my ears were in pain, but I had dealt with similar things in life and didn't let it show.

"Right thank you." Mr Stone called out to the class. Roll call had begun.

_**Slight side note before my ender part, this chapter has been revised as in the original draft there was no clear way of distinguishing between Gohan's or Videl's POV, this has now been rectified and I hope that you all enjoy.**_

_**Hey Guys, I know not many people read these, I try to but sometimes they bore me. So I'm making this one more entertaining, from now on anyone who can guess a key thing I've put in the fic as a sort of cameo gets a point, the first person gets three the second two and the from the third one on it's a point each. Whoever has the most points by New Year's Eve gets a Chapter in any of my fics with something in it that is there design. The details will be on my profile.**_

_**In relation to this fic I hope you have enjoyed reading it. I would love to hear any comments. Please be honest about how you think I could improve but please no stupid reviews about my writing style, it is just how I roll so whatever if you do I will just ignore it. I HOPE THIS HAS BEEN ENJOYABLE.**_

_**OotA**_


End file.
